


Letting the love grow

by Televa



Series: Home is next to you [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Robbie Rotten, Family Issues, Future Planning, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, he is actually half fae, íþró is sportys brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: His family had disowned him because he fell in love with a half fae. It doesn't stop Sportacus from loving Robbie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy, this ship had doomed™ me. I love it.  
> Please lemme know if you find any typos or brainfarts!

_“Even heroes fall now and then.“_

It was something Sportacus had heard dozens of times his father say, but for the first time he understood to wisdom behind the words. He used to think that it meant literal _falling_ , like falling from a tree or a roof. Instead his father had meant completely different kind of falling.

He had meant falling in love.

Just like his father years before, Sportacus, too, had fallen in love during his adventures. Lazytown had been an amazing place to set in, and Sportacus was more than glad that he came across the city.

He knew his parents didn't approve his relationship with Robbie, but for Sportacus it didn't matter. Sure it had hurt to receive a letter from Íþróttaálfurinn, his brother, only to find out that he was no longer welcome back home before breaking off his relationship with the half fae. Luckily his brothers were disobedient enough, so he had at least some sort of connection to his family. 

Robbie was sleeping softy next to him, and Sportacus couldn't help but whisk a fallen hair lock away. It always amazed him how beautiful Robbie was, with his long eyelashes and bright eyes, thin perfect lips and a soft body made for cuddling. Oh, he truly was lucky indeed.

“You do realise I can feel your eyes sink into my soul, Sportaflop?“ Robbie's voice brought Sportacus back to reality. He sounded surprisingly awake considering he'd just woken up. For a second Sportacus was afraid that Robbie actually had _not_ slept at all, that he had faked it all, but then Sportacus remembered Robbie drooled in his sleep, and there indeed was a small spot of drool on his pillow. “Is something wrong?“

“Nothing, I'm just wondering how I ever managed to get so lucky,“ was all Sportacus answered as he planted a soft kiss on the palm of Robbie's hand. He blushed but didn't pull his hand away. They had been together for months already, but displaying affection was still new territory for the both of them - especially if they shared a bed together up in Sportacus' airship. He had spent years operating the airship alone, but there was another living person with him now.

“Go back to sleep, Sportadork, you're embarassing yourself,“ was all Robbie said before closing his eyes again. He shifted his hand so that it rested against Sportacus' hips, hummed in content and fell right back to sleep.

How adorable. Watching the slow rise and fall of Robbie's ribcage Sportacus decided, that even if his parents weren't happy with his relationship, his brothers should meet the love his life nevertheless. Yeah, he should talk about with Robbie, but not now. Tomorrow, perhaps.


End file.
